starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Lunak
Lunak was an Alien individual and friend and crewmate of Bria Tharen. Biography Time of Galactic Unrest Star Wars - Bria Tharen Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 1 He was present at the Sapphire Hawk when Bria Tharen returns with the contract she got from Jabba the Hutt. They found out they had to track down three artifacts for the Hutt crimelord. Lunak and Senna deduce where the three artifacts are, one on Ocul, one on Coruscant and one possibly on Tatooine itself. They set out on the Sapphire Hawk towards Ocul, but here they face heavy resistance from heavy storms. On the planet, they take chase on their speeders, but face competition from others hunting the artifacts, including Jax Teel. Lunak and Senna told Bria to continue on as they would try to hold off the others. He and Senna kept Jax Teel at bay while Bria Tharen continued on, however Jax managed to get past them and catch up with Bria. Lunak and Senna catch up with them, only to learn that they have entered the Temple of Uaos and that they cannot enter. Instead he and Senna return to the Sapphire Hawk where they lay a trap for Jax Teel and where Bria and Jax ultimately end up and they manage to get away. After having now retrieved the Massassi blade, they decide to set course for Coruscant. Lunak travelled with Bria Tharen to the Senate Gallery where they bumped into Senators Mon Mothma and Guzz Lanmar. They were saved by Kol Eka and they get to the Gallery where they discover the artifact, which was an ancient gemstone. Here they are both ambushed by the other hunters and being betrayed by Kol, who steals the gemstone for himself as it is an ancient artifact for his people. He and Bria escape, but are chased by the Senate Guard. They manage to get away from them and return to the Sapphire Hawk. Lunak and Senna figure out the final artifact is in the Tora Ulang compound on Tatooine, a Tusken Raider compound. They make a plan with Bria Tharen and infiltrate the compound, where Lunak is vital to finding the correct hutt. While Bria enters the hutt, Lunak and Senna stand guard and fight off Tusken Raiders, but are kinda overwhelmed. In the end when they are saved by the Sapphire Hawk and T5-C1, he gets on easily and mans one of the guns to fight against Jax Teel and a couple of Sandskimmers. Lunak worked with Senna and T5-C1 to repair the Sapphire Hawk, while Bria Tharen plotted the fastest way to the palace of Jabba the Hutt. As Kol Eka approaches fast they set up defense and are overwhelmed but thanks to Lunak they can down one of the Sandskimmers. Bria commandeers one Sandskimmer towards the palace of Jabba, Lunak and the others fix the Sapphire Hawk enough to move off Tatooine and fix Senna's lower arm that was cut off, so that he can travel. When Bria returns, Lunak reveals that he was the only one of the four that knew of the real reason why they took the contract, the Black List of which Bria acquired from Jabba and that he knew about Brayden Tharen. Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 2 Lunak and Senna were on the Sapphire Hawk when Bria Tharen called in, revealing they had a new contract assigned to them by Sian Tevv. When Bria returned to the hangar, they got ambushed by a set of IG-65 Assassin Droids and the crew was forced to team up with Kol Eka, who still had a grudge against them. Lunak reluctantly provided Kol with the coordinates to the Manarai Mountains through Senna as Kol knew a backdoor into the vaults of the Tevv Conglomerate. They flew over there and remained on the ship with T5-C1 while Bria and Kol went out into the vaults to complete the contract. Lunak, Senna and T5-C1 were still aboard the Sapphire Hawk, when they discovered a set of drones tracking them. Lunak managed to slice one and force it to land. Later they discovered that Tevv Conglomerate forces were on their way and Lunak managed to alert Bria Tharen and Kol Eka about this. As Bria and Kol returned with some of the funds, they were ambushed and attacked by the Conglomerate forces led by Laqua Tevv. While Lunak and Senna managed to hold them off a bit and Kol and Bria reinforcing them, but all were eventually captured, while Bria was being dragged into the mountains. Lunak, Senna and Kol Eka were captured by the forces of the Tevv Conglomerate, but did not know what happened with Bria Tharen. When Bria and Sian Tevv made their way back out, Lunak and Senna break free from the constraints and defeat the forces of the Tevv Conglomerate. While they secure the funds from the Mountains, Lunak learns more about Sian's time with the Trade Federation, and he doesn't stop Bria either when she interrogates him aboard the Sapphire Hawk for her father's location or Kol when he kills Sian. They then set course for Nal Hutta.